1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an enclosed case for a toll transponder. The enclosed case of the present invention provides a soft flexible housing for the transponder. The case is mounted to the interior of a vehicle""s windshield.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices that attach to a vehicle windshield or other supports are shown in the prior art.
Griggs U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,327, issued Mar. 1, 1966 shows a transparent envelope having three magnets attached thereto for securing the envelope to the vehicle dashboard. The envelope can hold vehicle paperwork such as a registration certificate.
Stanos U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,419, issued Jun. 27, 1967, FIG. 4, shows VELCRO portions to affix a card to a display stand.
Ramee U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,880, issued Oct. 6, 1970 discloses a combined magnetic/suction mount dashboard device for displaying a parking permit and automatic gate key.
Hernandez U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,276, issued Jan. 22, 1980 describes a slotted support for vehicle paperwork, which is adhesively affixed to the windshield.
Tompkins U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,826 issued Aug. 28, 1990 uses VELCRO to affix compact discs to a display stand in a manner similar to Stanos.
Sigler U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,819, issued Feb. 5, 1991 relates to a special plastic material for fastening a display device to window glass.
Bird U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,353, issued Jun. 27, 1995 mounts a vehicle charge detector on a frame support cradle.
Kauffman U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,944 issued Jan. 23, 1996 uses a VELCRO mounting to the interior of a vehicle windshield for a portion a note pad mounted on the dashboard.
LeBoff, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,912, issued Apr. 2, 1996 is a mechanical system for mounting vehicle documentation to the interior of the windshield.
DeVito U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,572 issued Oct. 5, 1999 affixes an EZ pass into a housing mounted on the windshield with suction cups. The housing has an open top to permit the toll pass to be inserted therein. Springs are provided in the housing to hold the pass in the device.
Other patents are Novak, U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,197; Hagglund, U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,874; Sicotte, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,156; Gorman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,809; Freidman, U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,938; Kallman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,418,733; Moss, U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,375; and Dolenc U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,808.
The prior art devices shown above are generally characterized by mechanical complexity in structure and in design.
Automatic toll collection is known. Such automatic collection involves the mounting of a toll pass detector device on a vehicle location, usually on the interior of the windshield in proximity to the location of the windshield-mounted rear view mirror. These toll pass detectors are removably attached to the windshield as by hook and eye connectors sold under the trademark VELCRO, adhesive strips or a supporting frame attached by suction cups.
While such detectors can, directly, be removably mounted to the windshield, their appearance both from the interior and exterior of the vehicle may be undesirable. The detectors are usually provided in bright colors and the eye is drawn to them.
The use of VELCRO or adhesives requires two parts, one part attached permanently to the windshield (usually by adhesive) and a second part attached to the toll pass detector which is removably attached to the first part. The parts may attach by adhesive or by hook and eye connector. The advantage in using suction cups is that nothing needs to be permanently attached to the windshield.
The present invention permits vehicle drivers to regain the original appearance of their vehicle windshield by covering the automatic toll detector when it is applied to the interior of the windshield. The invention provides protection and concealment of the toll detector without inhibiting the function of the detector. The invention may be offered bearing custom imprints and designs thereon and in colors that may be selected to match the interior and exterior appearance of the vehicle.
The present invention includes case for the detector. The case is formed of a flexible material so that the detector may be securely held therein. The case is covered at its top to provide secure storage for the detector. In one embodiment of the invention, the case is affixed to the interior of the vehicle windshield by hook and eye connectors. In another embodiment of the invention, the case is affixed to the interior of the vehicle windshield by suction cups affixed to the flexible material forming the rear wall of the case. As thus provided, the case provides storage for the detector when it is removed from the windshield and a mounting support for the detector when it is affixed to the windshield.
A principal object and advantage of the invention is the provision housing for a toll collection detector.
Another object and advantage of the invention is the provision of a case for a toll collection detector that can be affixed to a vehicle windshield.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a case for a toll collection device that is formed of relatively soft flexible material.
Another object and advantage of the invention is the provision of a case which may be embellished by logos, advertisements, emblems, decorations and the like.
Another object and advantage of the invention is the provision of case for a toll collection detector which protects the detector when in use or in storage.
A still further object and advantage of the invention is the provision of a detector case that is removable attached to the interior of a vehicle windshield.
A still further object and advantage of the invention is the provision of a case formed of a soft flexible material having suction-sups affixed to the soft material for attaching the case to the interior of the windshield of a vehicle.
The foregoing, as well as further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the following detailed description of my invention, reference being made to the accompanying drawings.